dancewithdevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rem Kaginuki
Rem Kaginuki is one of the heroes of Dance With Devils. He is the Student Council President of Shikō Academy. His real surname in the devil world is Arlond. He, like several other characters in the series, is also after the grimoire. He falls in love with Ritsuka Tachibana and she eventually becomes his lover. Appearance Rem is a very tall handsome fair-skinned young man with short, sand-like blondish hair and light teal eyes. Normal Appearance He wears the uniform of the Shikō Academy Academy which consists of navy blue vest and pants, along with black and white shoes. His vest has eight buttons, two bigger buttons on the shoulders and a pocket on the left with the badge of the Shikō Academy along with a red handkerchief in the pocket. His sleeves are a bit rolled up and golden lines can be seen almost at the edge of the sleeves, in the zipper area of the vest, on the pockets of his vest and pants. Beneath his vest he wears a white dress shirt and a beige cravat. Battle Appearance His battle wear is similar to his regular uniform, with the same navy pants, but with a navy blue waist coat instead of his normal vest, that is connected at the top with a symbol that resembles a crescent moon. It also has an emblem on the right shoulder similar to the Shikō Academy crest. He also wears a white undershirt, a silver belt, and white and blue choker around his neck with characteristics of fire. He also gains a tattoo on his right hand that resembles fire. Personality Rem has a hard-working and cool personality. His song "My Name is Rem Arlond" claims he has an icy heartDance with Devils, episode 2, but he seems to care about Ritsuka Tachibana, enough to stop her from removing her protective pendant when Urie Sogami hypnotized and ordered her to remove itDance with Devils, episode 3, and enough to question himself and what is really important to him.Dance with Devils, episode 4 He is shown to be quite dense when it comes to his own feelings, much to the rest of the student council's aggravation. He has a protective side to him as well when he puts himself between Ritsuka and Lindo Tachibana, who had flown into a blind rage. He had the chance to dodge Lindo's attack, but instead he protected Ritsuka, putting his own life on the line and getting hurt in the process.Dance with Devils, episode 7 After the school dance (And Azuna's death), Rem finally accepts his love for Ritsuka and begins searching for her.Dance with Devils, episode 8 However, he did struggle to tell her, and instead chose to fight Lindo as a way of winning her heart. When she calls him out on his stoic, icy front and says she hates him, Rem appears shocked and heartbroken, and leaves regretting everything he'd done.Dance with Devils, episode 9 Afterwards, he appears hurt by Ritsuka's words, and later displays his jealous side whenever Urie, Mage Nanashiro and Shiki Natsumezaka profess their love for her.Dance with Devils, episode 10 Eventually, Rem snapped at them to lay off. It is implied that he attempted to erase his feelings for her when he denies to the trio that he loves her. However, it is also clear that it is not working and that he is still very much in love with her. After the vampires take Ritsuka to their lair and the six devils come to her aid, Rem finally admits and accepts his feelings for her, saying for all to hear, that she is "the perfect checkmate."Dance with Devils, episode 11 He later shows his bravery, when he courageously goes to the vampire castle with the other five, and is prepared to fight a whole hoard of vampires to save Ritsuka. He also tells Ritsuka how he feels about her in the song "Crazy About You," and shows his caring side, saying that he will "wipe away despair (Ritsuka's) with his hand." He later saves her again when she almost crashes against a wall by teleporting himself from behind and he holds her by the waist which surprised her. After the battle, Rem is finally able to declare his love for Ritsuka which she happily accepted and rekindled. The other devils who also loved Ritsuka accepted his relationship with her. He then asks her to live with him in the devil world, but Ritsuka chose to remain in the human world with her family. Rem accepts her decision and moves on. As they separate, he gives her his king crown from the evening party to keep as a memento. He promises to meet her again some day, and they share their first kiss just as he fades away. It is presumed that he keeps Ritsuka's queen crown as both crowns were initially with him.Dance with Devils, episode 12 History He had a severely restrictive childhood thanks to his father. Rem is also childhood friends with Urie Sogami.Dance with Devils Character Single 1, Rem Kaginuki Powers and Abilities Hand to hand combat, hypnosis, fire (Orange or blue flames), and teleporting. Song Chronology |track1title = DESTINARE! |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - |track2title = 我が名はレム・アーロンド |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - }} Trivia * His name 'Rem' is actually another word for 'ram', which is a sheep or a goat. Like his signature animal. * His original name as a devil or original name in the devil world is Rem Arlond, spelled as レム・アーロンド (Remu Ārondo) in Japanese. * He dislikes mushrooms. * His color image is navy blue. * His character songs are "DESTINARE!" and "My Name is Rem Arlond". * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are November and December. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Student Council Category:Main Characters Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters